


Study date

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: When there are things more important then revision.





	Study date

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw a post on tumblr by [hardstans](https://hardstans.tumblr.com/post/177110524436/on-a-normal-study-date-with-jongdae-when-he) and I just took it from there.

“What?”

Your voice is quite sharp, harsh even, one level too high for the library. A few heads turn and you mutter quick sorry to appease irked students.

It’s… Jongdae. Of course, it’s Jongdae. You’ve decided to forgo your usual movie date for quite unusual study date but exams are upon you and it seemed sensible at the time. It was going rather well the first few hours. You managed to grab seats in front of each other and you built a little wall of books to separate you from other students. You revised four chapters already and for a longer period of time you saw him studying as well. But then the focus started getting fickle. More and more you noticed him idling. Looking at you, fidgeting in his seat, his feet or knees bumping into yours. It grew on your nerves, and soon enough your focus also began to disappear.

Until you couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Oh,” he says and lazily cocks his head to the side, “it’s just I’ve spent my whole day thinking about fucking you.”

It’s sudden, unexpected, and hot. With just his words he managed to drop a chemical bomb in your gut, warmth and tingling spreading to your limbs. You are not happy because that’s enough to turn you on. Just a few words and you are so ready to abandon your revision. It’s unfair. And it’s Jongdae.

“I couldn’t stop myself from imagining you sliding under that table,” he continues. You look around because talking like that in a public space should be illegal, but no one is paying attention. And you know you can congratulate yourself on keeping your face steady because he keeps going. As if he needed to. “I want your mouth, but I also want your legs on my waist and I just can’t decide which I want more.”

You know that your face is getting red, it’s arousal and it’s bashfulness. You stand up abruptly cutting him off and Jongdae’s face falls immediately. He knows he crossed the line and he is expecting a scolding.

Maybe later, maybe after he takes responsibility for his actions.

“Toilet break,” you announce. It’s both to Jongdae and people around because you no longer care.

You are not sure how you find yourself in the toilet. But you know that the two of you were coherent enough to sneak into staff’s toilet, where no one will be able to walk on you.

“Did you know that having sex may improve cognitive abilities and thus improve memorizing,” mumbles Jongdae with his lips on your neck. He is very quick on an uptake and very quick with his hands already undoing your fly.

“Bullshit,” you wheeze one hand already tangled in his hair, the other one on the counter behind you. As soon as Jongdae pushes your pants and underwear down you hoist yourself up - manly hands on your waist helping you on your way.

“Yeah, but bullshiting my way into your pants seems to be working,” Jongdae counters and you just grab his smug face and you kiss him, your teeth clashing painfully. Counter under your ass is cold and you are wet enough for you to feel it on your thighs. With your pants around your knees, you can’t do much so you kick your shoes off your legs and wiggle to push your clothes down as Jongdae rolls on the condom.

“Dick,” you blurt out without any heat realising that he came prepared. It’s always good to be prepared, but he clearly planned it out. Sneaky bastard.

“We naming thing now?” He asks and you exhale exasperated. One of your legs is free the other still have your pants rolled around your ankle. It doesn’t matter - now you can cross your legs behind his back. “Ok, so this is me fucking into you.”

You are torn between whining and smacking his head, but he does fuck into you. The first thrust is short but purposeful and damn if you didn’t feel it deep in your guts. Your skin is tingling and Jongdae is biting his lower lip - he already looks blissful. He withdraws and slams in again. A few of those short but forceful thrusts and one of your hands drop to your clit.

You want it fast, you want it hard, you want it now.

“That is me kissing you,” Jongdae utters between thrusts and surges forward to kiss you. Your fingers still tangled in his hair sink into his scalp and he groans into your mouth. Heavy puffs of breath fan your lips and your eyes slide closed as you harshly rub yourself. Your thighs are shaking on his waist, your back keeps bumping on the mirror and Jongdae keeps pounding into you, his hips sometimes faltering. But it takes him only a second before he adjusts his feet and starts fucking you again. His teasing side is long gone, his hair wet at the roots, face red and neck veins popping. His lips are puffy and you find yourself focusing on them, wanting to kiss him - but you don’t have enough strength to do it.

So you close your eyes rubbing your clit in unforgiving circles, focusing on the pleasure surging through your body, Jongdae’s raspy moans and his dick inside you. It’s good, it’s quick it’s getting too much. Your knees are raising because you just can’t help yourself.

Jongdae’s head drops and his hand covers yours, forcing you to keep your pace. Both of you are getting louder and definitely more vocal, your shirt is sticking to your skin.

You want to beg. Faster, harder, more, just more - but your voice is lost and truthfully it’s not needed.

Coming? Is nearly painful, borderline thrilling and everything you wanted. And Jongdae keeps going, even when you are shaking and when your hand pushes his arm away. You can’t stand it anymore.

You don’t know how long he goes. It doesn’t feel long but straining. He comes with a deep guttural moan, one that feels as if reverberated in your bones.

Jongdae sags, his sweaty forehead resting on your shoulder. Your head rolls back against still cold mirror.

“And that was…” Jongdae rasps, his heavy breath fans your clavicle and feels almost too sensual against your damp shirt. You know what he is going to say, but you can’t really bring yourself to care. You yank his hair in the weak warning which he ignores, a smile which you can feel against your skin spreading his lips. “Me fucking you.”


End file.
